February 11, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The February 11, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 11, 2013 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Episode summary The Great Khali vs Mark Henry As the old saying goes, one time is happenstance, but twice is a pattern. And Mark Henry certainly had no interest in having his manhandling of The Great Khali last Friday go down in the books as an anomaly. The World’s Strongest Man got a one-on-one opportunity at The Punjabi Playboy after attacking Khali in the ring on SmackDown, and Henry certainly made the most of his opportunity. He clobbered away at Khali before executing an earthshaking World’s Strongest Slam on the former World Champion for the one-two-three. Not satisfied with beating up a big man, though, Henry next turned his attentions to poor, beleaguered Hornswoggle, and despite Khali’s buddy’s best efforts at escaping, Henry planted him with a World’s Strongest Slam as well. That’s going to leave a mark. Tensai & Brodus Clay vs Primo & Epico It’s a match made in big man heaven, WWE Universe: Brodus Clay and Tensai, together as partners. It seemed pre-ordained that the two would combine forces ever since The Funky One helped Tensai get in touch with his fun side, and no sooner had the two shaken hands on a partnership than they cemented their union with a resounding victory over Primo & Epico. The two titans were in perfect sync, trading shots against the former WWE Tag Team Champions before Tensai landed the deciding pinfall, and then the two got down with their bad selves. Cameron even gave Tensai an attaboy on the rear end as a bonus for the big man. Call us crazy, but we think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Kane vs Dolph Ziggler It appears that one opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship will have to do for Dolph Ziggler. After persuading Booker T to give him an opportunity to earn the final Elimination Chamber spot, Mr. Money in the Bank fell short against another prospective World Champion looking for a foothold in Satan’s Playground: Kane. With the more demonic half of Team Hell No still fighting for a spot in the Chamber, the bout was high-stakes and high-octane, and Ziggler wrestled it as such. The Showoff dug deep into his extensive arsenal, employing the full scope of both his technical and physical maneuvers in his effort to knock off The Big Red Machine and make his way into the Elimination Chamber. But Kane proved the more resilient of the two competitors, withstanding Ziggler’s sleeper hold and leaping DDT to set himself up for the final strike. When Kane ascended the turnbuckle to deliver his flying clothesline, though, AJ Lee climbed up to the apron to distract him. Ziggler, attempting to capitalize, nearly knocked AJ off the apron. Luckily for AJ, Big E Langston was there to catch her. Unluckily for Dolph, though, Kane was lying in wait for The Showoff. By the time Ziggler registered his gal's safety and got his head back in the game, The Devil’s Favorite Demon was waiting with open glove to catch Dolph with a Chokeslam, completing the lineup for the Elimination Chamber and leaving The Showoff to ponder what might have been. Results * Singles Match: Mark Henry defeated The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) * Tag Team Match: Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ Naomi & Cameron defeated Primo and Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Kane defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes